Without You
by CrystalMeowFace
Summary: Ahsoka Tano has lost her beloved Captian to the force, he is gone, but has left a recording for her. This will have a Rexoka pairing! Deathfic


**So... first fan fic ever! Hope you guys (or whoever's reading it) enjoy. I was originally going to write some nice Rexoka fluff but...well...GUESS NOT! P.S. if it says noot at any point it means you (I typed this up on my phone and my friend was being a troll) #autocorrect!**

Chapter 1

Ahsoka walked down the familiar hallway of the Jedi temple. The one which led to her personal quarters. She was sad, and had every reason to be…her captain…her beloved Rexter…was gone….forever. It wasn't like Ahsoka to stay upset over one thing for so long, but then again, she normally had rex to cheer her up. "Oh rex" she said sadly as she stepped into her room, "what am I going to do without you?" She took out a mini digital hologram of her captain and placed it on the table. She adjusted the knob along the side to make the image bigger and slowly sat down on the bed. She then stood up again to pick up the hologram and placed it on her lap. She touched his cheek, hoping to corress it, but her hand fell through. A tear then slowly fell down her cheek, then another, and another, and before she knew it she was curled up on her bed sobbing.

*knock knock knock* Ahsoka sat up and responded "come in" she said as her voice shook. Anakin walked in and looked at her sympathetically as he sat down on the bed beside her. "How you doing snips?" He asked, concerned for his padawan. "Not to well" she replied shakily. "Wow, you really are upset aren't you?" Anakin replied. Ahsoka glared at him. "Alright, alright" he replied as he raised his arms defensively. "I was just trying to lighten the mood" he said as he stood up and place a holo recording on the table. "This is for you…rex made it so that if anything happened…well-" "I know" Ahsoka finished sadly. "Is it just for me?" She asked as she looked lifelessly at her master. Anakin smiled "just you" he replied "no one has even seen it" he then patted her on the head and walked out the door. Ahsoka looked blankly at the recording for a while until she finally stood up and played it.

"This is captain rex" the recording began "and if you're watching this right now…well…I'm no longer with you. I must say it was a pleasure serving you, Commander. And I just wanted to say that…I'll miss you. Now, I know you'll miss me too but…well…I'll…I…I know I will miss you more. Because…" He paused to take a breath as his eyes got watery "I love you. Ever since we met, all those years ago. You brought life to the war. Gave me something to live for other then my men. And I know I shouldn't but-"

Ahsoka paused the tape to look into her captains eyes. There was so much sadness and pain. As if just the thought of him failing her was too much to bare. All she wanted was for him to give her a hug, with some words of assurance, telling her that everything was going to be alright. But it wasn't, he was gone, along with so many of her other friends, and for the first time ever, she felt like there was no reason to live, her captain was gone. But no, she would stay strong for him, live up to his expectations, and continue on in his name, so that no one would forget.

She played the recording again and watched her captain continue "-but I do. I…I love you Ahsoka and I'm so sorry I let you down" " You didn't Rex" Ahsoka replied "and thank you for saying my name. Y'know, all those years of us training together, fighting back to back along side each other. You seemed so serious, always formal and to the book, but, that's what I love about you" she then began to softly cry as she whispered "I love you too, Rexter. And I miss you soooooo much" she then paused the recording and lay it sideways on the bed. She then lied down beside him and slowly fell to sleep as a few more suddle tears rolled down her cheeks. "Night Rexter" she whispered and finally fell asleep

**This will be all...please review! P.S. any review will do, I'm not picky.**


End file.
